It Was His Dream
by DynamicLeader
Summary: Inuyasha has a VERY Strange Dream! Inuyasha's Grandfather take him to his golden castle in the sky ,but first he must past the test! Can he do it? (based off of a real dream) Inu X San ONE-SHOT


It Was His Dream  
  
By The Blue Guardian  
  
Inuyasha stood by Sango ,who was dressed for battle, with tiny Kirara perched on her shoulder. They where on a   
  
ship, floating in the sky ,tailing four others; each belonging to his Grandfather. Looking off to his right, there the   
  
elderly man sat in a great thrown placed in the center of the ship. He was an old man with silver hair, encircling his   
  
head like that of a lion's mane, and a beard that hung from his chin; making him look the very image of regal. However   
  
his eyes seemed clouded with old age and he did not approve of his son ,Inutaisho's, marriage to a human . He also did   
  
not approve of Inuyasha being a hanyou, nor his human mate close beside him.   
  
"Inuyasha! Keep your bitch the hell away from me!"  
  
"Yes sir!"   
  
He had told him that ,the moment they had embarked on this journey, and Inuyasha had no choice but to obey.   
  
For his Grandfather was a huge dog yokai, much bigger than Inuyasha's father ,and on this ship his Grandfather made the   
  
laws. Inuyasha would be a fool not to obey the Grand Inutaisho.  
  
At the moment he decided to take in his surroundings. They where in the heavens among the stars at night; clouds   
  
billowed passed them. They where traveling at great speed, heading towards his Grandfather's palace in the sky. A servant,   
  
dog yokai like himself, handed him a staff and walked away. It was tradition for the youngest to stand at the bow and   
  
connect their boats for docking.  
  
Inuyasha took his position at the bow. He knew his Grandfather had been waiting for this moment the second they   
  
had stepped on the ship. It was a test of strength. Was he really worth the honor of carrying the name of the great   
  
Inutaisho's ? They where about to find out. He could sense Sango's eagerness, and with that he began the ritual. Holding   
  
the staff in the air, one could see a blue ball of energy forming at the top. From there he shouted at the top of his   
  
lungs.   
  
"The Sky!"   
  
Slamming the bottom of the staff into ,what appeared to be, a golden bowl embedded into the deck of the ship, the   
  
planks under them rattled in response. The ball disappeared creating a neon yellow link from their ship to the next. One   
  
down, three to go.   
  
"The Sky."   
  
Sango watched as he repeated the process over and over. Eventually every energy ball grew less larger than the   
  
latter , and Inuyasha's forceful voice began to diminish.   
  
"The sky..."   
  
Inuyasha's arms felt heavy as he strained to support the staff. His head began to swim and he swayed from side to   
  
side, trying to keep his sense of balance.  
  
"The... sky..."  
  
His entire body became weightless as he fell over the edge of the boat. The gales ripped under his weight as he   
  
was sent spiraling down to the earth. The second she saw her beloved vanished ,Sango sprung into action.  
  
"Kirara!"   
  
The miniature cat yokai bounced off of Sango's shoulder and changed into her superior form. With out wavering,  
  
Sango leaped on Kirara. With one bound they leapt over the side, falling fast to catch up with Inuyasha's body. Roughly,   
  
Sango grabbed a hold of Inuyasha ,by the shirt collar ,and hoisted him up on to Kirara's back. At once, The trashing waves   
  
of Air ceased to roar and all was still ,again.  
  
"Well done," She whispered "You successfully managed to link together all five ships."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her, wearily, to see her grinning down at him. He knew she was proud of him and no words   
  
could say that better than her smile. Kirara floated, silently, in mid-air, watching the ships sail off father into the   
  
distance. From there they could fully gaze upon Grand Inutaisho's golden castle in the sky, consumed in clouds. All knew   
  
they would never be able to enter with out Grand Inutaisho himself ,but now it mattered not to Inuyasha. As long as he   
  
still had Sango and Kirara ... nothing else was important.  
  
End  
  
Writer's Notes: Alright this may sound crazy but the whole story is a dream I had; I wrote it out after I woke up. 


End file.
